


Songs For Monsters And Men

by whatdoiwant



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Hidden Rooms, I'll add more as they apply, Science, Secrets, apotheosis, awkward car rides, awwww they love each other, goddammit paul not again!, labs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoiwant/pseuds/whatdoiwant
Summary: After Paul disappears randomly one night, Emma is more than glad to find him.But she doesn't expect for him to ask to see the Professor.His secrets may be the end to Hatchetfield, but no one can know.Except one.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Kudos: 6





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finds Paul in the park near Beanies after a mysterious disappearance.  
> He's clearly hiding something but she doesn't seem to notice.  
> As he hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooo, guess whos back??
> 
> yall probably forgot about me but thats alright!
> 
> im like this and i hope you do too!!

The world around me was dark and… blue.  
Very blue.

People were on the edges of my vision, smiling and laughing.  
They looked close to human, but off.  
Some did elaborate twirls, others practicing jumps, all with ease.

“Paul.”

A faint voice broke through the darkness.

The strange figures turned towards me, now looking angry and confused.  
I felt every one of their glares on me.

“Paul!”

It got louder. 

They started their approach, yet still stuck with the graceful movements.  
How did I get here?!

_“Paul!”_

The person behind me shoved my shoulder, clearly trying to get me up.  
My eyes shot open, as I broke into an aggressive cough.

After taking a second to recover, I finally recognized the voice.

“Emma?” I croaked out.

“Are you okay?”  
She was speaking softly.

I felt warmth near my back, contrasting the cold of the ground.

“Where am I?"  
I asked after a moment. 

Emma had already looked away as I finally felt the wetness on my cheek.  
Crap.

“You’re at the park near Beanies. My shift just started. I didn’t go though.”  
She chuckled weakly.  
“I was worried about you.”

Emma’s hand rested on my shoulder so I had to use my other arm to wipe the blue goo that was dried on my cheek.  
I _hate_ the implications of that.

“What happened?”  
I asked, hoping she didn’t know about the… reprise.  
“You disappeared last night and I just found you now.”  
She didn’t… Thankfully.

“When is ‘now’?”  
She sighed, not looking at me.  
“Around 6 am.”

Another moment went by.

“Can I see the professor?”  
“ _Henry?_ Is something wrong?”

I sat up quickly, yet still didn’t face Emma.

“No, I’m fine! Just… have some questions!”

A fake voice covered the words, but she didn’t question it, only starting to rub my shoulder in a comforting manner.

“I understand… I’ll take you.”  
“ _No-_ way, that’s so nice of you!”  
I smiled fakely, despite Emma not being able to see it.

"May I ride in the back seat though?”

I could see her face shift after I spoke.  
“Yes. Of course.”  
She sounded as worried as she looked.

“Ok. Ok. Ok! Ok…”  
I continued like that until we reached her car.

The ride through the empty neighborhood that Henry lived in was silent.  
Large houses in small amounts glided past as I stared out the window, avoiding her looks.

After a drive that felt far too long, Emma’s car finally slowed to a stop.

“Well… We’re here.”  
“Thank you for this, you didn’t have to.”

I left out how I didn’t want her too, despite it being the better decision.  
She sighed.

“I care about you, you know? Something happened and you asked to see him... I won’t stop you.”

With that, she stepped out of the car, with me following swiftly after.  
I was still wondering why she hadn’t questioned me yet as we got closer.

The fence looked like it was likely electric but, ignoring that, she approached with little caution, pressing a button near a gateway.  
A moment passed when-

“Who is it?!”  
“Professor, it’s me, I'm with-”  
She was cut off immediately.

“Emma! Come in! Quickly!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading!


	2. Secrets for Hidden Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Paul are finally in Henry's house, as he prepares himself to tell the Professor what happened.  
>  _She_ still doesn't know. She _can't_ know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOaH posting the next chapter at a reasonable time?? crazy!
> 
> no but uhhh heres chapter 2! next character introduced uwu  
> its a _little_ longer than the last but hEY
> 
> hope you enjoy!

The machine buzzed out as the door unlocked with a click.

She kept moving swiftly through the large metal gate, which rested on an equally large fence.  
I followed.

For someone who lived alone, why was his house this size?

As we walked through the long, winding hallways to where he was supposed to be, that thought only expanded.  
The walls were covered in seemingly expensive paintings, mostly abstract or surrealism.

Fitting for the type of person he was.  
Emma had described him as ‘kooky’ and ‘reclusive’.

Reclusive was definitely correct.  
He lived on the furthest point of town.  
Kooky even more so with these and the panic room feel of the house.

I stopped to look at the paintings.

Some looked like nightmares from a child.  
Many were covered with large pieces of fabric, which confused me.  
Was there something to hide under them?  
I started to pull the corner of one up when-

“ _What?!_ ”

Who was- Wait… Emma!  
I ran to where the voice came from, but when I got there, there was only...

An empty dining table, with matching chairs.

“Where is he?!”  
Her tone was pointed sharply to the man who wasn’t here.  
“He said he was in his dining room and now he isn’t! The only explanations that I can accept are that he has _two_ dining rooms or a secret door because-” 

A voice shot out from behind me. 

“Good guesses but it's the latter!” 

I turned to reveal... nothing.  
Just a wall with a painting on my right.

“Is he playing tricks on us?”  
I asked, now facing Emma.

“I am _not!_ ”

The wall slid to the left, scraping against the floor, revealing a large white room.  
I couldn’t make out the details because of the sudden bright lighting, and-

 _the Professor?_  
How did he get there?

“Confusion is inevitable in a house like this... Now!”  
He stepped out of the doorway and faced Emma, who seemed more glad to see him than I was.

“What brought you?"  
Henry leaned against the wall, with his ankles crossed, like walking out of this hidden room was a normal thing to do. He gave her no pause to answer before continuing. 

"Because why come without a purpose!”  
He was smiling for reasons I couldn’t guess.

“Professor… I don’t know."  
His face crumpled.

“It wasn’t me who wanted to come. Paul disappeared last night and when I found him, he asked to see you.”  
 _Great_ , now the focus was on me.  
Henry looked directly into my eyes with strong intent before speaking.

“Well?”

My face flushed.  
He really knew how to make someone feel out of place.

“I- I mean, I don’t want to say it in front of her-”  
I turned and quickly mouthed a ‘sorry’ before continuing.  
“- because it’s… not good.”

I didn’t look to see her reaction, as it wasn’t something I _wanted_ to see right now.

“Hm… Emma, stay here, we’ll be back.”  
He gestured to the hole in the wall, and I obliged awkwardly, walking in.

As my eyes adjusted, I saw what appeared to be some sort of lab.

There were beakers filled with strange liquids in every color you could think of.  
The counters were covered in papers shrouded with fast, messy writing.  
In the back was a vault, of which the contents I could only imagine.

I was thinking of possibilities when the wall slammed back into place loudly.  
I flinched at the sound but he continued as if it never happened. 

“What were you saying?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when will people stop cutting each other off??  
> not today, i guess!
> 
> sorry if this seems fast or out of character, i dont know what to say
> 
> but thank you for reading anyways!


End file.
